In Love With A Dragon
by Hiccupthehic
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is the majors dauther. After the Haddock clan vannished years ago. She is the leader for the one dragon hunter team. She one day meed the half human and Half dragon Hiccup Haddock, and her life changes forever. She fell in love with him wile she is working on a plan to kill him!


*~Hiccups prov~*

My name is Hiccup The thirt, I live in the forest with my brother Toothless, why do we live in the forest? Well thats easy, Toothless is a dragon, a Night Fury, And how can he be my brother, well I am half human and half Dragon. Well like I said I am half human and half dragon, I've got dragon ears, claws, tail and Black dragon scales some are covering most of my cheek, arms, feet and chest, I can smell really good like a dragon, I can hear like a dragon and I can see like a dragon, but what I love the most of the hole half dragon part is the wings! I can fly for hours.

But sometimes do I wish I can be only a human, I can't go into the village ore meet someone beacuse of they accsely hunt dragons, and being part dragon isn't the best thing then! who would hunt dragons anyway? All I know from my mother is that she was a Human and got me and Toothless, she died when we're just hatchlings and our dad (a night fury) died a few years later. All I know about her is that her name was Valka Haddock and she loved us with all of her heart. well I was flying around at the isle Berk where we live, I've tryed so hard to be human and dragon so I learn from the humans, I have been lucky that one night I traded a pair of pants (I gave them my bigest salmon) when no one saw beacuse I understand they use them. but thats not the point, the point is today was when I saw her! she was a beautifull woman, ocean blue eyes, a long blond hair with a braid in, she used a red shirt and something looking like a skirt with nadder spikes.. oh I wished I coud say hi to her. I came back late after been spying on her, I've got to know her name was Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, the majors dauther.. "Where in the name of thor have you been?! It's late and I have been worried about you!" Toothlesses growl interupt my tought "Don't worry just been out flighing again" I mumbbled and said good Night, I looked up at the sky thinking about Astrid before I fall asleep.

*~Astrids prov~*

My name is Astrid Hofferson, I am the majors dauther, I am finnaly eithteen years old and grauduadet from 'Berk High dragon training' I am finnaly free to go hunt and kill dragons, we use to have team made of the four clans on Berk (It was accsely five clans before) the Jorgenson, Thorson, Ingerman and of corse the Hofferson. I am the great leader on my team, I got Fishleg Ingerman he knows everything about the dragons weakness and fact to make it easy to kill them, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson, perfect to make a distraction, Snoutlout Jorgenson (Also my annoying Boyfriend) that was accsely just there to show off but he is a good use to carry my weapons, and then it's me, I am the one that tell everyone what todo and lead them, to now I have killed ten dragons, all we need to make a complet team is the Haddocks, but the last one left after freeing the dragons.

I was walking to the café to meet my Snoutlout, my mom had me on one of those dates(I know my mom and Snoutlouts mom is fixing arranget merrige for us so the clans will stay in peace, it suck) again. I walked really slow trying to make the date shoter to I got the feeling someone was watching me, I turned around nothing, I coud hear a pair of wings as I started to run 'Birds it's birds Astrid, I am not afraid' I tought to myshelf as the feeling that someone was watching me continued, I arrived the Café and found Snoutlout siting there "Hello Astrid you look lovely today" he said and gave me a quick kiss I forced a smile "thank you, so what are we gonna do today?" I ask hoping not a big plan date again "I've think we can take and eat a little cake and drink tea, then I need to go, you know really byst" he said and smirked, I nodet and let him go by the food. I was walking home alone happy that Snoutlout can't walk me home, but the feeling of someone watching me never left, I came home in time to eat dinner, me, mom and dad ate in silentc, after we finnished eating I said good night and got ready for the bed, when I came to my room I writed a little in my diary and fell asleep after a wile.


End file.
